Sin, Secrets, and The Heart
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: Oneshot. When a life debt is owed, how will Madara find a way out of having to marry HAshirama Senju when he is in love with how own brother. Ugh summary sucks. just read and enjoy and if you can review.IzunaXMadara with some TobiramaXHashirama.


**Sin, Secrets, and The Heart **

**Act One: The Question Is Love**

Everywhere you looked, you would see women neatly dressed in colorful and fluffy dresses while men were stiffly suited into charming tuxedo's that helped tell them apart from the voluptuous and plump women. There were smiles, giggles, and secrets at every corner that you looked, and it was almost disorienting. The crowds were too large to walk through and only the best of the best got to reserve private box booths. That was what the theater was always like, but it was always the chosen place for those full of power to meet up with their affairs, acquaintances, or friends.

It was where young Uchiha Izuna found himself. Highly seated, all alone and bored as he searched for his missing older brother through the throngs of people that obscure him from his range of sight. Izuna gazed out into the crowd, his delicate eyebrows drawing together in a troubled expression. He could no longer see his older brother, Uchiha Madara-also known to be the youngest lord to come into inheritance for the Uchiha clan. It was something to be proud off, as well as something that was highly recognized in their society of wealth and riches.

Izuna shifted in his seat, trying in vain just to catch one glance of where his brother could have gone. In his need to catch a glimpse of his brother he did not note someone coming behind him.

"Young master Izuna, you should come with me already," an old woman with thick white curls of hair said. Her deep-set brown eyes looking at him with concern, she was known for mothering both Izuna and Madara since they were young. She proceeded to gently place her arm over his thin shoulders, coaxing him to stand up.

"Wait Mama, not without my brother, where is my brother?" He asked her, desperation in his voice as he frantically searched.

Mama looked at him in more concern, but forced a smile for him nonetheless. "He shall not be coming with us tonight young one. Your brother will come home much later. He has some important business to discuss with the heir of the Senju clan, Hashirama-sama,"

Izuna's face fell as his fears had been confirmed. His brother was meeting again with Hashirama Senju, but the meeting was not just a business meeting, but one of courtship. Hashirama was part of a very powerful clan, and one of the most powerful men in the whole rich community of Konoha.

"Of course," Izuna curtly said and sharply stood up. Mama gave him a sympathetic look and then sighed, trying hard to sooth her young lord. But the fact remained that Izuna was still painfully upset over the fate of his dearest older brother.

**0000**

Uchiha Madara turned his head slightly to the side as Hashirama continued to talk about the contract that had been set for them ever since before they were born. For a brief moment, he caught a glimpse of his younger brother's retreating back on the upper left booth, and then turned back to Hashirama, trying to catch all he was saying while offering him a gallant smile.

Hashirama smirked, pleased with the attentiveness of the Uchiha Heir to what he had to say, "You're such a gentleman Uchiha-sama, but why should I consider marriage to you?" Hashirama ran a hand through his long dark hair, a playful look on his black eyes. Madara looked at him tilting his own head as he took in the look of tanned skinned man's face. He understood what Hashirama was asking. He wanted to know that despite the contract, could Madara be faithful as well as someone worthy to fall in love with.

"Would you truly say you have no desire then of being mine, that you won't allow me to court you?" Madara decided to tease. Hashirama chuckled shaking his head. "What is it?"

"I never said that I would be opposed," Hashirama played along, drawling his words, "But allow me to ask you this, without offending you," Madara gestured graciously for him to continue. "Have you ever been in love?"

Madara chuckled, amused by the sudden question, "I've never been given the chance to ever say that I've fallen in love, I cannot say that I believe or do not believe in it, much as I cannot see it," Madara offered.

"But in a world such as ours where riches count more than the heart, can't you say that you have ever dreamt of falling in love?" Hashirama threw him a playful look.

Madara shrugged, "When one aims to eat sometimes we must forgo delusions…such as love. My heart cannot feed you and keep you alive, as much I would wish it to do. But it's nice to be able to share one's life,"

"You are poetic with your words, as I must admit that you are right. But for a moment, think of deceiving yourself and painting the world under your color of love" Hashirama gave him a shy look.

Madara lightly laughed, "Sounds like such a lovely fantasy,"

Hashirama scoffed at him, "Yet one you obviously refuse to believe,"

"Perhaps it is that I cannot dream," Madara offered his best smile, "I've never been allowed, and I never have allowed myself. But I don't need to dream to know,"

"Typically speaking Uchiha-sama, do you think you could ever fall in love then?" Hashirama gave him a hopeful look.

At that moment, Madara's mind flashed back to his younger brother, warmth stirred in his chest at the simple thought of his brother smiling at him with mischief in his eyes. He nodded his head, "Yes, I do believe that I could fall in love," his tone was soft as he diverted his eyes from Hashirama, "I am nothing but human after all,"

Madara only understood the pain and the dangers of falling in love with the sin of the flesh. Something he doubted anyone would ever understand. Something that in his mind just clicked and was right when it came to his precious younger brother, but as he looked at Hashirama smiling at him, looking pleased with his answer, he knew he was dreaming.

"Shall we head back, Uchiha-sama?"

"By means, we shall get going. Wouldn't want to have you home late," Madara teased, offering his arm out to Hashirama as the man chuckled in delight. Madara soon escorted Hashirama to his younger brother, Tobirama, and left the two to leave home together.

He was glad he had allowed Izuna to leave home already, he felt as if he needed to clear his head of his own sorrowful thoughts.

In the carriage that was taking them home late at night, Hashirama Senju smiled at his younger brother. "Uchiha Madara really is something else, isn't he brother?" he asked in a small voice, one that was soft and full of warmth. Tobirama glanced at his brother, and nodded his head. He knew his brother never wished anyone bad and he was always warm with anyone he met, but he really hated the thought of his brother being warm and friendly with an Uchiha.

"You seem to like him a lot already," Tobirama commented, looking to the side and hiding his face from his brother's smiling one.

"What's not to like of a man who has such an open heart?" he asked. "A little bit set on the harsh realities of the world-but then again, who isn't that these days? I catch you worrying about the changes coming to our lives every day."

"Sorry," Tobirama said throwing him an apologetic look. "I don't mean to, really,"

"I know, little brother," Hashirama turned to him with a smaller smile now, but the rich warmth in his eyes still there, "We can't always change things at will you know, and this contact I've realized is just another twist in life for me."

"I know,"

"There is always something to worry about, and the world will always run under the ones with riches," he shrugged, "Sometimes I wish I could escape it all," He closed his eyes as he looked away. He was reminiscent of a time and place when he had been nothing more than a naive child and living life as if everything was alright.

That all changed when he was announced to marry Uchiha Madara, and he had no choice in the matter. He wanted to have a choice.

**Act Two: Confession To Rapacious Jealousy**

It was late at night, an hour just past midnight when Izuna jumped out of bed, the sound of the front door being locked waking him up. He walked out of his room, heading towards the front door to stand before his older brother as he finished locking the doors. Izuna was not quick to greet his brother as he usually was, and opted to watch him take off his jacket and set it aside. He didn't say anything as Madara finally turned to look at him in acknowledgement. "Should you not be in bed my dearest brother?" Madara's sudden words were dark seduction to Izuna's ears, especially in the night when the front was also dark.

"As you should be as well, my brother, but yet you are not. I couldn't fathom going to sleep knowing that you do not rest in bed next to me as well." Izuna's words sounded detached but the concern was clear in them. Madara was highly aware that his baby brother hated it when he didn't come home with him, or right away. He knew that Izuna hated going to sleep alone without him next to him. Madara had rarely ever slept in a separate bed away from his younger sibling.

"Really, baby brother, do you care for me so much as to deprive yourself of sleep, for me?" Madara teased, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I do not lack sleep," Izuna smirked, his arms crossing over his chest, "I can't say the same for you Madara-niisan,"

Madara smirked to match his younger brother, "Are you patronizing me, Otouto?"

"I'm afraid I do not know what you mean," Izuna blinked his eyes innocently at him. Madara felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine as he took in the pure features of his innocent baby brother. Something about that innocence, he found to be exceedingly dangerous, and couldn't help but think his brother was sin incarnated.

"Then perhaps you should be up to bed, help you clear your head so you understand what I mean," Madara pointedly suggested. Izuna scoffed, glaring at his brother.

"Shall you then also go to bed and dream of the Senju heir's face? Huh, how sweetly you wish to kiss it and wake to _his_ face in the mornings. Or am I wrong!" Izuna's anger was boiling.

"Don't speak like that, you know that answer to that" Madara looked defeated. He understood his brother's jealousy; he just wished neither of them had to get hurt, especially not his beloved baby brother. "Otouto, you know that you'll have to forget such feelings-"

"HOW CAN I WHEN I AM BEYOND JEALOUSE AT THE SIGHT OF YOU WITH **THAT** MAN!" the rapacious sounds of his own jealousy made Izuna feel horrible. He couldn't believe what he had just confessed, but at the same time he was not afraid to make such a confession to his brother. "Dear heavens above, it's driving me mad," he whispered.

Madara wore a soft smile on his face and longing in his eyes. "You know better than I do that I will have to marry him. Everyone is expecting this from me as the Uchiha heir that mother and father left behind in their deathbed. To meet all their wishes," Madara cupped his brother's precious face, "How could we ever dream it to be any different?"

"Then I shall die, without you, without your love, I shall die all alone!" Izuna harshly whispered, with tears running down his eyes.

"Don't otouto, I need you by my side," Madara leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead, "You are the only sane thing I have in this harsh world." He looked at his brother's sobbing face and whipped away his tears with the pads of his thumbs, "Come little brother, let's go to bed."

"I love you niisan," Izuna nodded.

**0000**

Madara was the first to awaken the next morning, with his little brother's form pressed to him. He smiled, gently running his fingers through the soft traces of his brother's long beautiful hair.

"Oh Izuna, you shall be the death of me, my beautiful brother," he gently whispered. "But what choice do I have in this world, they would never accept our relationship," Madara kissed the soft cheek of his otouto and stood up from the bed.

Hashirama was his fiancée, since they were young. The Senju family expected him to keep the pact his parents made with them to marry their son, all under the pact of a contract. All because of a life debt that they owed them- It was either he fulfilled his duties or the Uchiha name could be dragged through the mud. He couldn't risk that.

He couldn't do that to Izuna. Without their prestige he would never be able to give his brother all he deserved. If he didn't court and marry the Senju heir, he and his brother would have decreased money and the Uchiha name could cease to exist. He hated to admit it but the Senju clan had so much influence over Konoha, and above all else, who would ever accept an incest filled relationship between him and his brother? The damned Senju's could always stir up trouble for his family, and part of him detested them.

Talk about love, yes Madara knew it.

Love was the most painful thing in the world, he could see it in his little brother's eyes and he could see it reflected on his own. Maybe sometimes, it was better to keep such feelings locked up in one's chest, and away from the cruel world that would just shun them for their own feelings. Pass them off as if it was their choice to feel this way-when it clearly was. Why would anyone want to feel the stinging pain of everyone else's scorn, when we lived practically all our lives trying to fit in and confirm into how things should be, _normal_.

It was disgruntling, turning his head; Madara looked at the sleeping form of Izuna, and placed a hand over his soft cheek. This felt normal.

"I'm sorry for the whole world Otouto."

**Act Three: Behavioral Issues**

It was a week later, a late and hot afternoon and Madara had finally caught up with his sulking younger brother. Izuna kept giving him the cold shoulder, but Madara had had enough, "I know that you dislike Hashirama-san, but I beg you otouto, for me please be on your best behavior." Madara gave his younger brother his best pleading face.

Izuna looked at him disdainfully and pointedly, as if asking him why he should even brother. But that pleading look his brother continued to give him had him giving in, "Okay. For you, I will be at my best niisan," Izuna finished saying that with the most adorable and innocent smile he could pull on his precious face.

"Adorable," Madara mumbled and pecked a quick kiss to his brother's sweet nose, and moved away from him. Izuna could not help but feel a twinge in his chest of pure longing and anger. He loved his brother so terribly much, and yet he had to watch him leave, and flirt around with that Senju bastard.

"If only I was so irresistibly adorable that you wouldn't let anyone else around you but me," Izuna lightly whispered to himself.

Izuna sighed; he knew that Hashirama would be visiting soon. His brother was going to show him their home and even talk with him over tea. It had all been decided a week ago, and he had been very aware. Yet the thought of the Senju heir, inside of the Uchiha household displeased Izuna greatly. So greatly that he felt insulted and as if the Senju was invading his privacy, his home, and his turf.

It was the one place he did not want to see Hashirama Senju step into. He was pissed off, and even though he wanted to keep his promise to his brother, he doubted that he could keep it if Hashirama even dared do something as touch his brother in any way.

**0000**

"Welcome to the Uchiha household, Hashirama-san," Madara smirked as he took Hashirama's hand and lightly kissed it. Hashirama blushed lightly and smiled pleasantly, great just great, Izuna thought.

"It's an honor to be here Uchiha-sama," Hashirama said, still smiling. Izuna was fuming, but snapped to a pleasant blank face look to cover it up when Hashirama turned his head slightly to regard the younger male beside Madara. "And who might you be,"

"Uchiha Izuna, Madara-nii's little brother," Izuna quickly introduced himself, and looked Hashirama up and down with an apprehensive look. He took in the man's tanned skin, his dark hair and eyes, and then the expensive clothes that he wore, "So you are the Senju heir, my brother has spoken about you before, I can't believe I'm finally meeting you,"

"All good things I hope," Hashirama brightly smiled, "It's great to meet you Izuna-san,"

Izuna offered a smaller and forced smile, "It's great to meet you as well, Hashirama-san,"

"Shall we get started with a tour of the house?" Madara asked and Hashirama nodded, latching himself onto Madara's arm. Izuna lightly growled, narrowing his eyes at the back of Hashirama's head, with pure hatred. When Hashirama turned his head back to him, he was greeted with a sweet smile and a shinning innocent look on Izuna's face that made him think Izuna was a nice person. He could not help but to think that Madara had a very sweet faced little brother. Absolutely nothing like his more brutal younger brother, at that thought he turned back to Madara as he started to tell him about the room as well as the chosen painting and décor of it.

They walked through the whole impressive and massive house that could have been much rather called a palace. The hall ways had huge paintings, some dark, and the light colors of rich gold and white only made the place that much more warm and inviting. They walked almost too every room, but halted when they came to two opposite side doors. "These are our bedrooms, the black room, and the green room" From there, Hashirama noticed that it lead to a passageway probably filled with other color rooms.

"Niisan, surely you bore Hashirama with this whole entire tour, wouldn't you much rather have some tea now?" Izuna asked a sweet little smile on his face as he turned to Hashirama. He was trying really hard not to kill the Senju for touching his brother. All throughout the tour he had been looking for ways to separate them, even trip up the Senju, but so far, his brother had managed to save Hashirama from everything.

Taking that Izuna didn't want to show his room, Hashirama nodded in agreement. "I am parched, and would love to sit,"

"As you wish," Madara graciously said, throwing a discreet warning glance towards Izuna that he was sure Hashirama would not catch. Izuna returned it with one that clearly said if their house was to be presented to Hashirama, their rooms would remain sacred ground that Hashirama would never step a foot in.

The maids had already set tea and warily watched as Izuna pointedly sat beside Madara, leaving Hashirama with no other choice but to sit on the other side. It was a plain and rude gesture, but Hashirama didn't see it that way.

"I hope you are enjoying your visit, Hashirama-san"

"Yes, I must say I am," He took a sip of his tea.

"My little brother is a curious handful, isn't he?"

"Curiously interesting," Hashirama grinned, "You both are lucky to have each other. I know what it's like to have a younger brother, I have one was well,"

"Would you say you know what it is like to love your younger brother?" Izuna gave him a hard look and Hashirama fell short of words for a moment. The look Izuna was looking at him suggested that it was not a light answer he was looking for.

Madara was inwardly gapping at his bold younger brother.

Although Hashirama never got to answer the question, as in that moment his own younger brother entered the room. He bowed to Madara, briefly wondering who the other male was and turned towards his own brother, "Hashirama-nii, it's time for us to leave, father has called an important meeting,"

"Aw, I am sorry; we have to cut this meeting here short. I shall see you again Madara," Hashirama said as he stood and his coat was placed on him by his brother. "We still need to talk about you courting me. I have an event to attend soon; I shall let you know all about it. It was also pleasantly nice to meet you Izuna, you are adorably sweet,"

"Thank you," Izuna pleasantly responded, but glared at Hashirama with deep hatred as the man turned his back on him.

"I'll show you out," Madara offered, as he stood and walked over to the two Senju. The Senju heir nodded and Madara showed him out, while Izuna did not fail to catch the look of hatred directed at his brother from the Senju's younger brother. When he was alone, Izuna huffed in annoyance. His brother was going to be mad with him for asking Hashirama such a question.

When Madara returned he didn't look happy. "How could you off handedly ask him that?"

Izuna scoffed. "It's not as if that fool even understood,"

"That is not the point!"

Izuna stood up and made to walk away, clearly not in the mood to arguing a point he had made time and time again, when Madara grasped his arm. "I don't care!" Izuna snapped. "He will never love you like I do niisan!"

Madara pulled him closer, making Izuna gasp in surprise. "I know," Madara's words were painfully harsh as he leaned into his brother and captured his lips in a fierce kiss.

**Act four: Painfully Sinful**

Madara did not know what got into him to suddenly kiss his little brother, but when the younger eagerly responded, he could not help but give in and shut down every other thought that told him not to. His mouth moved hotly and hungrily over Izuna's own sultry mouth. He felt starved for this, he had always craved this and the taste of it all was just so sinfully right that he divulged into it.

When the younger's tongue peeked out towards his lips, his own came to greet it. A spark passed between them both that had them moaning loudly. It was as if their boundaries melted away and Madara could do nothing but pull Izuna intimately closer to his body. He had a craving for the flesh of his brother, one that was so carnal it hurt. It was painfully sinful.

"Gasp,"

Madara had to literally pull himself away from Izuna's mouth when a loud gasp was heard. His eyes landed on their long time and loyal caretaker. She had raised them since they were young, and they called her by the fond name of Mama. Izuna on the other hand kept himself close to Madara, going as far as wrapping his arms around him just so Madara wouldn't let him go.

"Sirs, I'm sorry to interrupt,"

"It's alright Mama," Izuna gently said, his tone breathy and hazed, it did wonders to Madara's libido.

Mama smiled at Izuna. "Its dinner time sirs," She bowed at them. Madara turned to Izuna and gently tugged Izuna's arms from around him.

"Go wash up for dinner otouto,"

Izuna mildly pouted and nodded his head in resignation, "Okay," he reluctantly said and walked away in a way that made it hard for Madara to keep his eyes away from his retreating form. Once Izuna was gone, Madara let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding.

"It's so painfully difficult to love him so much Mama, I should have never kissed him." Madara lowered his head a little, "Not when I will hurt him by keeping my promise to marry Hashirama"

Mama sadly smiled at him, "I often wondered what people with money got in their heads to set their children up for marriage, even in a life debt. Even though your love for Izuna is already heavy with sin, you still keep yourself from indulging in him. Sometimes life just begs for the finer things."

"The finer things Mama" Madara smirked, "Don't I already give my beloved otouto every luxury life can offer,"

Mama laughed wholeheartedly, "Child, your parents taught you nothing." She gave him a warm look, "the finer things in life come from the heart. Nothing can compare to a lovers touch, an embrace, their attention, their love, the things you do for them, that kiss you shared with Izuna just now was worth a lot more than any diamond ever carved could ever be worth, far more than the 'heart of the ocean.'"

Madara looked at her oddly, "But it won't feed him or place a roof over his head, or clothes on his body,"

Mama clicked her tongue, annoyed, "You do that already, and the fact that those things come from you mean a lot more to him." she signaled to the spacious palace, "Izuna can live moderately with less, and never want for more, other than you" She gestured to him, "Go wash up for dinner,"

Madara smiled at her in disbelief and went to get washed up for dinner.

It would make sense that maybe his little brother wouldn't need much. But he feared that he would not be able to provide for him at all if a harsh blow fell on their family name for not marrying Hashirama.

But sometimes he felt that it was just an excuse.

He was powerful as well.

**0000**

Another week had blown by since his brother's kiss, but Izuna was fuming.

Not only had his brother told him that he had a date with Hashirama, but he had said he would be getting in until late. He had no idea where they were or if Hashirama was keeping his filthy hands off of his brother.

It all distressed him so much but he didn't know what to do! His brother was obviously trying hard to remain righteous and not give into him, but Izuna was tired of it all.

He wanted the world to swallow him in sin. He didn't care who knew it. He loved his older brother bone deep and heart wrenchingly a lot.

It was painful sin, and it was eating him alive.

Madara had gone with Hashirama at an auction when the Senju heir had asked him to come with him, about three days ago. He had come, and was greeted by Hashirama and his impudent younger brother, Tobirama, who kept giving him this nasty angry look. Although Madara was good at avoiding, there were a lot of things being auctioned that kept him entertained. Next to him Hashirama looked incredibly interested in the crested jeweled diamond necklace, "I have to have it,"

Madara smiled, "It would look gorgeous on you,"

"Naturally," Hashirama smiled, running his fingers through his chocolate locks. At this Tobirama seemed to become even more agitated. Madara simply ignored the tension, for a moment his thoughts went back to his beautiful otouto, before reminding himself why he was here. Hashirama had placed his bets and bought himself the necklace, and he missed it.

"Would you help me put it on?"

"Sure," Madara said. He grasped the diamond necklace that Hashirama handed him and walked around him. Hashirama elegantly moved his hair to the side, and Madara gently placed it around his neck, and expertly clasped it in a matter of seconds. "There,"

"Have you done this before?" Hashirama was oddly impressed.

"Yes. I used to help my mother all the time."

"That's…very chivalrous of you," Hashirama turned to look at Madara with a look of awe, "I find it endearing,"

"Funny," Madara said, clearly aware of the rising temper of the Senju's younger brother, and wondered how Hashirama didn't seem to notice it.

"Hmm, truly not," Hashirama slyly brought his hand up to grasp Madara's tie, and pulled him down for a surprise kiss.

Madara's eyes widened, and his heart despaired.

Hashirama on the other hand was trying to get a feeling from him, a spark, but he felt…nothing. It was frustrating. Madara finally managed to pull away, "That was unexpected," he mumbled as he wiped at his lips. As Hashirama turned shyly away from him he noted the hurt look that fleeted through Tobirama's face.

What Hashirama said next made Madara's blood run cold, "Yes, it was, but that is what the finer things in life are made of,"

**0000**

When Madara got home late that night, it was to find his baby brother, once again, waiting for him.

"Izuna…" he guiltily looked at him.

Izuna immediately knew what had happened. His brother didn't need to say it. Hashirama had made his first move. Shaking his head, Izuna ran to his brother and hugged him tightly. He feared his brother might like Hashirama more than him, that that man's kisses meant a lot more than his own. No, he didn't want that! "I love you, please don't leave me!"

Madara faltered.

**Act Five: The Finer Things**

Madara could feel the confusion swirl in his mind.

His brother and Hashirama were _impossible_ for him to wrap his mind around them. He felt like they were playing tug-a-war with his heart and his mind. His relationship to Hashirama was all about duty, honor, respect for his family name, and his dead parents. Izuna on the other hand was his devotion, his pleasure, his precious sin, the one thing that seemed so out of his reach but at the same time was there.

Madara sighed. How did one choose between honor and_ sin_, especially when sin was pressed up against him in a soft tempting bed?

His fingers ran through Izuna's soft hair and he watched him sleep. "The finer things in life, huh," he lightly whispered, enjoying his brother's presence more than he had ever allowed himself before.

Truly, his otouto was one of the finer things in his life. A lot sweeter than vanilla ice cream and a hell of a lot more interesting than rocky road, his baby brother was more inciting than gold, and a whole lot more gorgeous than any amount of sparkling diamonds. His little Izuna was more enjoyable to watch than a play at the theatre and a lot more entertaining.

Madara could kiss his brother for days and know that there wasn't anything that tasted better than him, or smelled, nor felt, better than he did.

Whatever way he looked at the situation, his baby brother was winning this game.

The only other thing was- it was foolish of him to let him win.

Later that day, after breakfast when Madara announced that he would be spending the day with him, Izuna found himself exploding with joy. He could have danced but he felt that it would be foolish of him to do so, instead he clung to his brother, his arms tightly wrapped around one of Madara's arms. "Thank you niisan, I love you so much."

Izuna pecked him on the lips, delectably. Madara was finely amused. "I'm glad it pleases you, otouto,"

"It does, that you'll spend time with me makes me so happy,"

Madara could not help but to widely smile, "What would you like to do?"

Izuna got a thoughtful look on his face, and grinned, "Let's make a mess of the house!" Madara looked at him oddly.

Izuna simply pulled him along.

Before Madara knew it, he was running after his brother, with a pillow in hand. Izuna had one as well, looking forward to hitting his brother with it when he came near enough. Mama and the other house cleaners were squealing, and looking at the two Uchiha's amused and perplexed.

"Izuna!" Madara growled, with a large smile on his face, "Come back here!"

"Nooo!" Izuna let out a howl of laughter.

Crash

Smach

"Look out!"

CRASHBANGKOON

And there was soft cotton, and ripped pillows littering the floor in a matter of minutes-and two playful Uchiha's rolling around the floor.

The maids all whimpered in despair when the Uchiha brothers decided that they were finished with their little game of smacking each other with pillows and headed into the kitchen to make lunch. Something neither Uchiha had ever done and had no expertise in. The thing was that both brothers were so happy and having so much fun, the maids didn't have the heart to stop them from making a mess in there as well, and had to suffer through it.

These were the finer things in life.

**0000**

Hashirama looked at his younger brother in concern, "Is something wrong brother?" he asked, and Tobirama shook his head. Hashirama looked at him with more concern as seeing as his brother was not speaking to him lately. He sighed and sat down at his desk, looking over all the papers of things that needed to be looked at, such as bills, and expenses.

Tobirama finally decided to say something, "I wish you wouldn't have to even touch that Uchiha," and with that, he stood and left.

Hashirama felt confusion swirl in his mind as he watched his younger brother leave and he turned back to his papers.

"Could the kiss I had with Madara be troubling him?"

While Izuna was still mixing some eggs into a bowl, Madara excused himself to take a call. He frowned when he heard the familiar voice of his cousin.

Something had happened.

**Act Six: Unexpected Turn**

Madara had been called out to a meeting far from home, and it caused him to travel for three days just to get there. He had opted to leave his little brother behind, not that his little brother felt happy about it, but this apparently required his full attention. At least, that is what his cousin, Uchiha Shisui had said over the phone when he called him about four days ago. Still, this meeting had been labeled in high urgency, and he had to be involved, seeing as he was the Uchiha heir.

Madara was lead into Shisui's house, and then had to practically walk the maze as he was finally brought to the meeting room. The butler bowed at him lightly and Madara sighed as he pushed open the doors of the meeting room and nearly gasped in shock when all the men in the meeting were drawn to a corner, looking dejected. There was only one male at the table and he was looking into a large basinet that had been set on the table. Madara took a tentative step inside and moved forward to look inside, only to find two twin babies in there. They looked not much more than probably a week old. "What is the meaning of this," he demanded.

"It's simple," the male at the table said, running a hand through his long dark hair, "Uchiha Fugaku and his wife Uchiha Mikoto were caught in a shooting as they went to the theatre, and the babies were left at home with their caretaker, Mamie. The people responsible for the shoot out, a couple of teens, were caught and were incarcerated, but that does not change the fact that these two little guys no longer have their parents," The man Uchiha Inabi solemnly answered.

"Why didn't you just simply assign someone to them than calling this meeting?" Madara said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He watched the two tiny babies sleeping beside each other. They might be twins, but they had clear differences that told them apart, and that was one had small little marks starting by his eyes, and slightly slanted not quite reaching his cheek. The other had a clear little face.

"We have," Shisui said as he stepped forward, "we all chose you,"

Madara turned to him with narrowed eyes. "I'm barely twenty three; I have an eighteen your old brother, my parents died just two years ago!" How can you make the decision of me taking care of babies on top of the Uchiha name!"

Shisui was well aware that Madara was the heir, but he was twenty eight, older than Madara and he felt he deserved that title of Heir. If Madara was so great, he could take care of kids on top of it!

"We all decided on you since well…no one wants them," Inabi and everyone else looked ashamed at the fact they were turning down family members, infants at that.

"I wanted them!" Came the indignant voice of Uchiha Obito from the back. Everyone turned to look at him with sharp narrowed eyes.

"You're only sixteen."

Obito angrily crossed his arms.

"Well if no one wants them, we could just give them up for adoption," Shisui said a smug look on his face. Madara had no doubt in his mind that this man had no heart, and he gave him a disgusted look.

"No. I'll take them."

**0000**

Mamie was gently rocking the two babies with loving care, "Thank you sir, thank you for opening your home to my two young masters," The woman kept thanking him and it was starting to get to Madara's nerves.

"This is not my real home, just a stay in place. I'll be taking you all to my home soon." Madara sighed, and looked at the two babies, "What are their names?" he asked, clearly curious about the two little bundles.

Mamie widely smiled, "This little one here is Itachi, first born twin and this little one here is Sasuke, second born twin."

"Hmm," Madara said. He watched as Sasuke moved his head towards Itachi, neither child had yet to open their eyes. Itachi moved next his small hand reaching his face, and then his eyes opened. His eyes were an incredibly deep black, rounded and curious. Madara shifted his eyes back to Sasuke and watched as he too opened his eyes, similar to his brother but different in shape. "They are so curious," Madara softly commented.

"They all are when they are so tiny. Once they grow up you'll miss it all."

Madara would have to disagree with that. His own brother was still adorable. He wondered what Izuna would think of Itachi and Sasuke. Bringing twin children into their lives was something odd and it changed everything in his bottle between honor and sin.

For Itachi and Sasuke's sake, his choice was clearly going to have to be honor.

**Act Seven: Not Part Of The Deal**

Izuna immediately loved Itachi and Sasuke.

Hashirama immediately disliked Itachi and Sasuke.

It was interesting when Izuna met them. Madara still smiled about it.

Izuna had never seen a baby in his lie so when he saw the twins, it fascinated him that he was going to be looking after two. "They are so little," he gushed, "Wow niisan, their little hands and their little feet, they look so fragile," Izuna turned his delighted face towards his brother, "and they are our babies?"

Madara looked at him oddly but nodded his head. "They are ours." He confirmed and relished at the sight of his baby brother's face lighting up.

"Yes!" Izuna bounced. Mamie watched him with a surprised look on her face, but then smiled. "Do they have names or do I get to name them?"

"Thankfully otouto, they have names," Madara said and Izuna shrugged uncaringly. He knew his naming skills sucked, and naming the kids Ochibi, and Chibisuke probably would not count as good names.

"So what are their names?"

"The first born is Itachi," Madara said pointing to the small child with markings on his face, "the second one is Sasuke,"

"Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, they already sound married" Izuna said dreamily.

"Otouto," Madara said in a warning tone.

Izuna laughed, but then cooed at the small babies, "I like them so much niisan,"

Hashirama was a whole other story.

"Whose children are they?"

"I believe it was an aunt and uncle, that makes these little guys like my cousins or something," Madara looked at them fondly.

"I never realized that you were open to having children. Especially those who don't belong to you,"

"What are you talking about? They are family."

Hashirama looked at them oddly, "I guess. I just never…" he trailed off. He never wanted any adopted kids.

Madara looked at him in curiosity. "Well, they are here to stay. I won't give them up. They are mine."

"That's very chivalrous of you," Hashirama said as softly as he could. Madara truly had a loving heart.

"Thank you, I guess." Madara said, but he could not help but to think there was unease about all of this to Hashirama.

"You're brother will be caring for them mostly right?"

"Yah," he said, displeased with the response.

**0000**

Two Weeks Later

Itachi and Sasuke rarely cried, and besides feeding and being bathed and changed, Izuna would indulge in both of them. "Niisan, Itachi is such a sulky meany, not like Sasuke who giggles so much," Izuna said as he cuddled Sasuke and Itachi seemed to be glaring at Izuna, a red bit mark was on his cheek.

"I think is because you tried to eat him," Madara said sounding amused. He reached to grab Itachi, brining the small baby close to him and used the pad of his thumb to sooth his cheek.

"I can't help it, they have such chubby cheeks. I can't help but want to bite them" he leaned down to bite Sasuke's cheek making the little baby begin to wail. When Izuna let go of him, Sasuke's glare was so adorable. Izuna looked at Madara with delight as he rubbed his cheek against a protesting Sasuke "It's like we're mommy and daddy,"

Madara laughed loudly.

Itachi yawned starting to feel sleepy and Sasuke just started to suck on his own little fist. Izuna watched Sasuke and the way his baby hair would stick up, the opposite of Itachi's hair that was less rebellious. "For twins, you can sure tell the difference between them,"

"Yeah, you can,"

Izuna leaned into Madara and Sasuke caught sight of his brother and started to make sounds to be brought closer to his brother, noticing this Izuna brought Sasuke closer to Itachi. Sasuke immediately latched his own tiny mouth to Itachi's clear cheek as it trying to abuse it but Itachi didn't seem to mind his brother.

"Too cute," both Madara and Izuna said at the same time.

Izuna laughed when Sasuke ended up blowing on his brother's cheek creating a farting sound making Izuna burst out in laughter and Madara just felt happy being around all of them. If only every day could be like this, spending time with his brother and their kids, Itachi and Sasuke. Yet a part of him felt like he was missing it all. The babies had grown on them and now they both consider them their children.

For them, Madara would do anything.

**Part Eight: Talk Of Honor, Dance With Sin**

One Month Later

Hashirama was now comfortable with the thought of being courted by Uchiha Madara. The problem now was that even though he was, there were two problems that he felt stood in his way from having a relationship with him. These problems came in the shape of two small children, Itachi and Sasuke.

Otherwise, Madara was perfect.

A man with humor and a man of set goals and ambitious, and not to mention family orientated. He was refined, and smart in everything he did. The way he talked was poetic, and the way he laughed, it was charming and delightful. His eyes, dark pools of warmth and mischief, his smile, carnal and delicious, his hair a wild mane of locks anyone would feel the itching urge to run the tips of their fingers through it.

His kisses, although it had only been once, were very stirring.

Hashirama just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Madara had two small children under his care. Not even Madara's good qualities could make him overlook that fact. Yes, he loved children but he could not bring himself to accept, Itachi and Sasuke.

Still, he was going to go see him today. He looked up when the door of his office was opened.

"Brother, we're ready to depart to the Uchiha Mansion," His younger brother said, his slightly brownish reddish eyes looked unconcerned with actually going. Hashirama stood, a happy smile spreading on his face as he saw the sardonic way his baby brother was acting.

"Thank you Tobirama," Hashirama said as he gallantly walked over to his brother. Tobirama turned to look at him at the mention of his name and watched as his brother pulled on his large fox coat. He lifted his hand to his brother and was glad when he took it. He didn't want him to go see the Uchiha, but this was something he could not escape.

Even if the jealousy was driving him mad!

Both of them left together as they walked out of Hashirama's office, and to the waiting car.

**0000**

"They are growing," Izuna said in a tone that was both proud and disappointed. Madara turned his head to look at Izuna who was in the white soft carpeted and pillowed corral corner where the twins often spent their time now. The small ones were both asleep and curled into each other and Izuna was there with them, nuzzling their soft little cheeks as well as keeping a content smile on his face.

It was an endearing sight. It truly felt like he had started his family, but reality always came knocking, "The Senju heir is here to see you," Mama announced.

Madara nodded, "Thank you Mama,"

Mama gave him a look, "Feeling the pressure?" she glanced at Izuna who was so thoroughly focused on babies like no other eighteen year old. Although, part of her knew that Izuna wanted the kids awake so he could bug them, "It's a perfect start, ne?"

Madara sighed, "Truly, a wonderful start, but I am stuck with honor and sin."

"That man though" Mama said in a concerned voice, "Doesn't like the children,"

"I've noted."

**0000**

Madara smiled deliciously at Hashirama as he came to greet him at the front door. "Hashirama, you are looking as lovely as I last remembered." Madara lightly teased making the chocolate haired man flush prettily and Tobirama beside him glare.

"I see you haven't changed since last time either," Hashirama drawled, the smile on his face soon faded thought. "Madara, you and I need to have a serious talk," He threw a glance at his brother, "Privately,"

Madara nodded, "Alright, we can talk privately in my office,"

Hashirama have him a thankful look and then turned to his brother with a look that asked for just a pleading moment. Tobirama looked reluctant to just let his brother go, but stood back and watched them both walk away. Tobirama's attention was grasped though when he heard a pure rapture of small children giggling. He walked all the way to the living room and raised an eyebrow when he saw a the familiar gorgeous raven haired male he had seen before, blowing into a small baby's tummy causing him to give bouts of giggles.

"Hey," he said and when the raven looked up, he took a step back. The look on his face was one of a mother protecting its babies.

He decided to leave than cause any trouble.

In the office, with Hashirama and Madara, Hashirama took a seat and Madara closed the door and walked around his desk to sit in his chair. As soon as Madara took a seat, Hashirama took a deep breath, "Madara, I think we should rip the contract,"

Madara was startled by his admission, "But our family owes your family a life debt,"

"I know. But your parents are dead, and I don't think forcing us together is any way to pay a debt. I can deal with my father over this, and you are virtually free, maybe we can come up with a different deal,"

"But why? Why the sudden need to break a contract created far before we were born," Madara asked. He wanted to make sure Hashirama would not go back on his words. He was almost free.

"Because you love those babies, to me they feel like such an intrusion. I can't deal with them and being so displeased just because of babies, it's shameful. Better we end it before I end up doing hurtful things, or acting hurtful to them."

Madara solemnly nodded and Hashirama cried, feeling wretched for even thinking of harming a child. Inwardly though, Madara was dancing and thanking every God and devil out there or such a gift. The pressure of honor was lifted and all it took was the adoption of two little twin babies. He loved Itachi and Sasuke so much right now, and above all, his own brother.

**0000**

As soon as Hashirama and Tobirama left Madara went in search of his brother, only to find him impatiently waiting for Mamie to finish breast feeding Itachi and Sasuke. Both babies weren't big on breast feeding, but it was needed so they could gain the proper nutrition and maintain a healthy immune system. "Madara-niisan," Izuna said when he spotted him and jumped over to him.

Madara welcomed him into his arms and twirled him around. He then moved away and looked at his brother seriously. "Otouto,"

"Yes, niisan,"

"Would you allow me to court you?"

Izuna's eyes widened at what his brother had said, and then he launched himself at his brother eagerly kissing him on the lips, and Madara returned his kisses just as enthusiastically.

Not even Mamie's sudden gasp of surprise was enough to pull them apart.

**Part Nine: Forceful Cruelty**

One week, and that was all the time Hashirama was given to continue hiding his decision to discontinue the contract. He would have kept his silence longer if someone had not leaked out information to his father that he was no longer going to see the Uchiha. That one week, he had enjoyed it with his brother, but now he had to come in and confess to his father what he had done. And once he was done, his dad played the same old tune.

"What is this, with your disgusting obsession with_ love_, Hashirama!" Hashirama was thoroughly displeased when his son claimed that he wanted out of the contract, and out of having to marry the Uchiha heir. And it was Hashirama's same old tune. "Everything I ever hear from you has nothing to do with honor, or the better being of our family name; it always leads back to your foolish fantasies of love!" The Senju lord hissed disgusted, "Well, there doesn't need to be love to have a marriage, you should have already realized this a long time ago,"

"We have a great family name!" Hashirama snapped, "It won't become any better in I married the Uchiha heir,"

"You fool! It's all about the titles and money, I won't let you tarnish that for your sick little fantasies of love!"

Hashirama lowered his head. "I feel your distress father, but Uchiha-sama has his hands full with you newborns,"

"What," Lord Senju seethed, "What is the meaning of all this now!"

"Uchiha-sama was named the godfather of both Uchiha new born twins. They are under his care and I don't want to be responsible for them." Hashirama quickly said, "I only wish for you to at least change the contract,"

The Lord Senju was displeased, "Our family is great for having the ability of male pregnancy, and yet we're spiteful of the ones we choose when they have kids of their own. But everything aside, son, you shall be with the Uchiha heir and you shall marry him, or I will disown you!" His father roared and slammed Hashirama suddenly, across his delicate face.

Hashirama gasped and looked at his father, appalled. "You struck me."

"And I can do plenty more! Trust me Hashirama; if you break this contract I'll make sure to not only break you but the Uchiha family as well!"

"You cannot do that!" Hashirama cried, "I won't allow you to hurt Madara!"

"So you do love him," Hashirama lowered his head in shame and his father punched him, kicked him, and threw him to the ground. "Obviously, you do, to feel so much pain for him. But I'm sure you'll make the right decision," with that Hashirama's father left and Hashirama cried.

For the first time in a long time he cried.

He was a person that loved everyone, even his father who had just beat him, and so he could not deny loving Madara. But he was not in love with him. It never got to that point.

Shaking from the pain deep in his heart that hurt a lot more than the slaps and kicks his father had given him; he decided he needed to go see Madara. He had no one else for comfort, not when his younger brother had been sent out to a meeting.

**0000**

Madara watched in fond amusement as his younger brother actually started to tell Itachi and Sasuke stories, although both babes seemed distraught. Itachi looked uninterested and Sasuke was gnawing at the belt strap around him that kept him and his brother in place of the stroller. Sasuke and Itachi had just returned from a walk with Mamie, and Mamie had left to the kitchen to bring them their bottles, seeing as he and Izuna were soon going to go out for their first date, and well, Izuna was finding it hard to part with the twins.

"Come Izuna, or we will be late," he called.

"Five more minutes," Izuna called back and Madara chuckled. He stopped though when Mama came over looking scared.

"The Senju heir is here, you must see him now!"

"What's wrong Mama,"

"Come," she firmly said and Madara did so. When he reached the front sitting area he spotted Hashirama Senju there. What he did not expect to see though was the bruises on his face, and Madara swiftly moved towards him to grasp his chin.

"Your face, what happened Hashirama?"

"My father refused. The contract stands. Or we're both ruined."

Madara's jaw tightened. "So your father struck you." Hashirama lowered his head in shame. That was when Izuna walked over to them and gasped when he saw Hashirama's face.

"What happened?"

Hashirama tried to cover his face with his long hair, "My father won't release the contract,"

Izuna felt anger rise within him. There had to be away to break that damned contract-he wanted his date with his brother so he was going to do his best to find that way! For the love of his brother, and for the sake of their sons-Itachi and Sasuke, he was going damn well find a way!

**Act Ten: Threats And Promises**

Uchiha Izuna wasn't someone people knew well. This Uchiha was always well protected by his brother and his name fell on the same riches as his brother. Therefore when Izuna got an idea he truly got one. He sat down with Hashirama and gave him a hard look, "Do you love my brother?"

"He's a great man; I care for him a lot."

"Not what I was looking for,"

"I love him, but I guess I am not in love with him," Hashirama admitted. "I never wish to hurt Madara, and never would I want to jeopardize the future he can provide for Itachi and Sasuke," Hashirama bowed his head in shame, "that is why I decided to end it."

"Because of Sasuke and Itachi, Why do you dislike my babies so much," Izuna demanded.

"Oh, I don't dislike them, it's just maybe jealousy. I'm a carrier. I know he makes a great father, but I'd want him to focus on our babies than anyone else's," That and Hashirama had not seen the babies more than a few seconds.

"I get it." Izuna said, "But I won't allow anyone to hurt my family. Itachi will be named heir and he will take the burden from my brother, but I will not agree to any contract that will tie him to someone he would be forced to marry. Itachi will choose his own partner in life."

"It's not that simple Izuna, we owe them a life debt, and they could even demand one of our children, for them to choose a marriage between families is very light,"

"Life bet," Izuna gave his brother a confused look, Madara sighed.

"The war otouto, as prideful as our family pretends to be, the Senju saved our lives." That was a sting to the two Uchiha brothers and Hashirama didn't fail to catch it. It was enough to make him smile.

"So, how can one get out of a life debt?"

"By fulfilling the life debt requirements, in other words, the contract," Hashirama answered. "Any way you see it, we're completely boxed in, that contract is very specific on what it needs."

"A marriage between our families,"

"Does it specify your names?" Izuna suddenly asked, and Madara and Hashirama looked at him startled.

"It doesn't, does it," Madara drawled.

"Only the heirs…" Hashirama murmured.

Madara and Hashirama shared a look. They had the perfect solution. There was just one problem.

"I know you can give your name away as heir, but how do I?"

"Well, the only other solution is that you got pregnant with another man's baby, which will spell it clearly to your father that he no longer holds you as heir. You'd have to be with them." Izuna harshly said. Madara and Hashirama gave him perplexed look.

"There is only one person I want," Hashirama said looking defeated. He always feared carrying the child of someone he did not fully love, and now he was scared of being rejected. "I'm not so sure my younger brother, Tobirama would want to take any part in this."

"Don't tell me he's a carrier as well," Izuna said, exasperated. He was sure he had met Tobirama once, but the man had left before saying nothing more than hey. Izuna had not wanted him near his babies.

"Otouto please," Madara pleaded, giving him a strained look. Izuna shot him a pout that made Madara sigh and look at Izuna with such fondness.

"No, Tobirama is not a carrier," Hashirama said with mild surprise. He had not seen that warm look on Madara's face before. For a moment his mind flashed back to what Izuna had first said when they had met. "You are _**in**_ love with your brother," he said in awe to them both.

Izuna and Madara both turned to look at him startled.

"What?" Madara said.

Hashirama laughed, "You Uchiha Madara, are in love with your brother,"

Madara blushed and Izuna smiled happily.

**0000**

Hashirama took Izuna's words to heart, as he returned home and went straight to his study room. Once in there, he was greeted by the sight of his younger brother, "Tobirama, what are you doing here?"

"Brother, father told me what you have said to him," Tobirama said. "It's made me happy that you do not wish to marry Uchiha Madara."

"Be it as it may, otouto, I am still bound by the contract to meet my end, for our family,"

"But it's their life debt towards is, your life should not count with them"

Tobirama came close and bowed at his feet. Hashirama felt something grip his heart at the sight of his kneeling brother. "It shall count fill way to your happiness," he grasped his brother's hand, "I love you with all my heart and soul, I should be the one to forever stand at your side." He placed a kiss at the knuckles and looked up at his older brother pleadingly.

"Otouto," he whispered and let himself fall to his knees before his brother. He had not known, he had not, but now, he leaned in and gently kissed his brother. Tobirama kissed back, eagerly. Hashirama gasped as his mouth was dominated by his younger brother, completely taken over by him, and he moaned when he felt his brother's hands grasp his clothes.

He gave in to the total dominance of his brother.

Both fell to the floor, with Tobirama on top, his left hand finding its way inside of his brother's pants and he grasped his hot erection in his hand. Hashirama gasped in pleasure, bucking his hips into the touch, moaning loudly as he did so.

Tobirama proceeded to remove Hashirama's clothes off of him, while also pulling his own off until both of them were vulnerably naked. Hashirama looked at the white skin of his younger brother and the way it contrasted compared to his darker shade. "You are beautiful brother," he whispered.

"As are you my brother," Tobirama said, taking his brother's hand gently and kissing every knuckle of it. He then pulled his brother closer. "Let me make love to you,"

Hashirama nodded his head, and pulled his brother closer. He watched as his brother sucked on his fingers and then gasped when they pressed into his entrance. He moaned loudly as he felt the unfamiliar way his brother's fingers stretched him, and opened him.

It was the most heart pounding experience he had ever felt.

And when his brother removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, Hashirama cried out, and stretched, it was the most complete feeling he had ever felt in his whole life.

And at that moment, he had given his heart, body, and soul to his younger brother.

**0000**

Lord Senju came to Madara later that day. Madara didn't want to invite such a malicious man into his home, but he knew Izuna was with both Itachi and Sasuke in the twins nursery room, preparing them for nap time. "I never expected someone of your prestige would come to my humble home,"

"Sorry for being unannounced," he said in a harsh tone as he walked in and towards the living room where he took a seat. "I am sure Hashirama has told you he wants nothing to do with the contract. Suck a free and foolish boy; I hope you forgive his fickle ways,"

"There is nothing fickle about him, his feelings were clear. I wish to repay the life debt in another way."

"There is no other way you can satiate such a debt! I shall run your name through the muck,"

"Go on ahead,"

Lord Senju turned around to find a raven haired beauty walking into the living room. The angel made its way towards Madara's side, where he was welcomed into the Uchiha heir's arms. For a moment, he wondered where such a vision had come from, but quickly kicked his mind to work for him again, "What is the meaning of this," the old Senju demanded.

"Lord Senju, I shall present to you, my lover and the male that has taken the role as mother of my sons," At this the Senju lord grew furious, "I have given up my title as the heir and handed it to my cousin, Uchiha Kagami"

"Then a life for a life, I want someone dead, your sons, I want the heads of your sons!" The man spat on the floor. Madara and Izuna both glared with deep hatred, they could not believe that the man had just threatened their sons.

"If any harm shall fall on my sons, Senju Lord, I assure you it will be your head at my feet," The way Izuna said it had the man cowering as he stood up and quickly made for a departure, "Say what you will about us, but you have to understand that sometimes there is more than debts and titles! I'd do anything for my family!"

The man fled.

**Act Eleven: End**

In the span of three months, so many things had taken upon a drastic chance.

Hashirama had told his father the shocking news that he was now pregnant and setting up a couple of new things to come. It had been an emotional rollercoaster. Madara and Izuna on the other hand had focused on their own lives and raising Itachi and Sasuke.

In the end, the whole clan thought it was for the best and Uchiha Kagami had been named heir, the hassle of it finally taken away from all of them. No one cared that Shisui was sore about the outcome.

Both twins were now about four months and a week old. They still couldn't sit up right without falling backwards, but their little personalities were beginning to shine through. Itachi was calm, quiet, and seemed to study everyone that came near him and Sasuke. When someone unfamiliar came near them, he would literally glare with a startling look no baby should posses. Mama, Mamie, Izuna, and Madara were about the only ones that could come near them without creating a fuss. Sasuke was a little more energetic, perhaps restless, always looking for ways to get to things and liked to cause trouble.

Whether causing mischief or scaring anyone, Izuna adored them and you would often find him trying to play a game of poker with them. Not that the twins understood the game and enjoyed destroying the cards, still Izuna went as far as dressing them up in small little suits or other little outfits that made both babies look adorable. One time he even found Izuna trying to trade Sasuke a candy in exchange for a plastic wrapped cigarette the little one had gotten and seemed intent into sucking to the end. No one could take it away, and if they tried, the baby would start screaming, and they were glad they still didn't have teeth or they were sure Sasuke would bite. Itachi had been the only one Sasuke handed it over to for safe keeping as he curled into him for a nap, finally dropping it.

Sasuke most of the time would be found rolling on his side next to Itachi if not sucking on his brother's cheek playfully as if trying to get Itachi to play with him. It would end with Itachi pocking him in the forehead and Sasuke blinking in confusion.

Madara always amused himself by watching them and he also kept an eye out to any threat that would come their way but nothing had happened in the last three months. He had not seen much of Hashirama either, but still as promised, he courted Izuna.

More than that, he and Izuna now shared a deep intimacy.

Currently lying in bed, he turned his head when he heard his younger brother enter. "The little buggers are asleep, they are so cute," Izuna gushed as he jumped on the bed and the look of amusement was quickly replaced by a lust filled one. "Niisan,"

"Again?" Madara asked, playfully gripping his little brother's hips to pull him closer.

"Yes," Izuna purred, and started to strip off his own shirt, and then reached for his brother's own. Madara watched him, and allowed Izuna to remove his shirt, before he turned him and pinned him to the bed, his mouth tasting the skin of his brother's collarbones, down to his nipples that hardened under his tongue. Izuna's light moans of delight just pushed him to taste more, to explore more as his hands slid themselves over the soft flesh, taking in every detain, tracing it, and committing it to memory.

Izuna arched his chest to his brother, his fingers gripping themselves on the wild locks of his brother's hair. He soon tugged him up, and looked at him pleadingly, and Madara did not hesitate to lean into him and capture his lips in a burning kiss. When his brother's hips bucked up into him, Madara brought his hands down to his brother's pants and immediately pulled them down, breaking the kiss so he could watch the way his pants went down and exposed the sinful flesh of his brother's hard erection and his delectable thighs.

Izuna flushed as he noted Madara's intense look on his body. His brother always looked at him as if they were doing this for the first time, and Madara always took his time touching him. Touching every part of him and feeding every need his body craved until he was properly satiated. He took a deep breath, his heart speeding as he slowly, and seductively spread his legs in an open invitation for his brother to touch him again.

Madara's breath hitched at the delicious sight and he looked up at his brother to meet eyes with him. Izuna's pleading look was all he needed to lean in and kiss his brother's stomach, and gently nibble his way down to his hard and weeping cock. He licked the head of the hot erection, taking in the taste of his brother.

He had been right, it was even better than honey.

Izuna mewled, and arched off the bed to try and get more of the feeling of his brother's mouth devouring him. Madara didn't disappoint him, taking his brother deeply into his mouth, trying to feed his own hunger for his brother's taste.

Before Izuna could release though, he moved his mouth away and using the excess saliva that he had used while sucking his brother off, he let his fingers trail down the hard length, his eyes searching Izuna's as he slowly tutored his brother, using the leaking precum and saliva to run down to his brother's sweet anus.

He pressed a wet finger inside, and Izuna gasped, the sensation now familiar to him, but always so surprisingly good, as if it was the first time for him over and over again. Madara took his time to prepare him, touching deep within him, the walls of his constricting and tight entrance. Madara could not believe that this was all his now.

"I love you Izuna," he said for the first time ever and Izuna opened his eyes to look at him with outmost admiration and devotion. Izuna pushed Madara's hand away from his ass and crawled over to his brother, pushing him back on the bed to sit on his lap-which to his distaste was still clothed.

"Niisan" he whispered and kissed Madara, and leaned down, his mouth kissing his brother's chest, his mouth sucking his nipples, and his hand pulled at his pants enough to let out his retrained erection. He pressed a kiss to it, his tongue licking the head, to taste his brother before looking back up at his brother, "Show me how much you love me," he whispered, and Madara kissed his brother full on.

Izuna shifted in his lap, and he held his own erection to press it into his brother, before wrapping both arms around Izuna's small waist, and pulling him close to his chest, where he bounced his moaning and thrashing brother on his lap, with his cock so deeply impaled in the depths of what he knew was heaven on earth.

Izuna's arms wrapped around him, his hand pressing into his neck as he moved his head so they could kiss as Izuna pushed himself up and down on his brother. They didn't stop moving against each other until both reached the high peaks of orgasm and both fell, still intertwined together back into the bed, to tangle with the soft covers that cradle their panting and sweaty bodies.

**0000**

The next day, Madara had gone out to meet with Hashirama. Hashirama smiled at Madara. "I am pregnant, and announced it to my father. Mito was named as heir now, and if I am correct on your side, Uchiha Kagami was now named heir." Not that Kagami or Mito were going to marry each other, far from it. The Uchiha and Senju clan were never to mix.

"So, you found someone you love?" Madara asked with mild concern.

"Yes, this child's father is someone I love dearly, and we shall be holding a feast to it. I wish to invite you,"

"Izuna and I shall be there to wish you the best," Madara said with his own gracious smile.

**0000**

A week later

The celebration was full of people from the Senju clan, but the Senju lord was seething. He had no idea how to overthrow the Uchiha without triggering another war-Madara had made it clear that it was going to lead to that. Now his son was also expectant with child and he did not know who the father was. It was all withheld from him and now he felt like a fool.

"Things shall go my way, one way or another," Seeing Uchiha Madara come with his lovely lover, he made to go down stairs, with a dagger in hand, but stopped when his youngest son was standing there. "Tobirama, what are you doing here? Did you need something?"

Tobirama shook his head. "What are you planning to do with that dagger, father?"

Lord Senju growled. He was going to stab Madara, he was going to kill him, but he could not tell that to his son. "None of your concern,"

Tobirama raised a dagger of his own to his father's throat, "I can make it my business." He said, and Lord Senju swallowed hard.

"Son…what are you doing…"

"I came to tell you, I am the father of Hashirama's baby," Tobirama harshly said and Lord Senju took a step back, wide eyed.

"What…but… you all have betrayed me!" he snapped.

"Well, it was none of your concern," Before Lord Senju knew it, his back was to the railings, and Tobirama gave the final push. He fell, from very high, down towards the party where everyone was dancing and he smashed into the ground. Tobirama hid into the shadows and left before anyone spotted him. He had killed his father for the purpose of ending all of this, but he knew his brother would never approve of this, and he knew he could never let his brother know it had been he who killed their father.

As he left to join the party where women were screaming and Hashirama was calling to their father, he could only think one thing.

A life for a life, the debt had been paid.

**The end. **

* * *

><p><strong>I know. This is one of the strangest things I have ever written, but it was inspired by a film. Camile, the film is so much better though-not that there is anything in here that will spoil it for you lol. I just liked the time setting. Hope you all enjoyed.<strong>

**Please Review. **


End file.
